leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sho
For the character of the day from A Bout With Sprout whose Japanese name is Shō, see Zackie. ---- Sho (Japanese: ショウ Shō) is a character of the day who appeared in Pika and Goliath!. He specializes in the evolution line. Sho initially came off as incredibly arrogant, a trait seemingly shared by his and . When his Pichu came across Ash's Pikachu, it called its Trainer over. Sho assumed it was a Pikachu, and was going to attempt to catch it before explained it was his. Sho offered to trade his , , and for Pikachu in order to complete his evolution collection. Of course, Ash refused on all offers. Sho then started to accuse Ash of being a weak , and not being able to handle Pikachu's power. From there on, he challenged Ash to a battle with his Raichu. Ash in turn uses Pikachu. Sho's Raichu knows two moves that Pikachu knows: and . However, since it's fully evolved, it also knows the move . One of Sho's battle strategies is to have Raichu pin down opponents with its tail and then fire a Hyper Beam at them for a finishing blow at point blank range, proving to be brutal, if not merciless. He enacted this technique on Ash's Pikachu which injured it so much that it needed to be sent to the Pokémon Center in critical condition. Later on, Ash challenged him to a rematch. This time, Pikachu went on to defeat Raichu. Sho seemed to have a change of heart, accepting Ash and Pikachu's battling abilities and admitting defeat. Pokémon is Sho's main Pokémon, and is an extremely powerful battler and also shared the arrogant attitude Sho displayed. Sho sent it up against when Ash refused to trade him so Sho could own the entire Raichu evolution family. Although Pikachu was powerful, Raichu knew many of Pikachu's attacks with the addition of having extra strength that came from being a higher evolutionary form, making it more than formidable. Using its tail to restrain Pikachu against a rock, it brutally defeated Pikachu with its close-range Hyper Beam. The defeat caused both Ash and Pikachu to question their earlier decision not to evolve Pikachu into Raichu, as there would always be attacks and abilities Pikachu could only gain by evolving. After some thought, both eventually decided that they made the right decision all that time ago and Pikachu was sent up against Raichu again after Pikachu recovered. Having learned new ways to move, Pikachu was able to outspeed Raichu and after a hard fought battle finally defeated it, earning both Sho and Raichu's respect. Raichu's known moves are , , , and .}} , like Raichu, also displayed an arrogant attitude when it stole a berry from Pikachu and . Sho refused to allow it to evolve into Pikachu as it would upset his quest to own Raichu's entire evolutionary family. Sho allowed Pichu to watch both battles he had against Ash. None of Pichu's moves are known.}} Mentioned Sho offered these Pokémon for a trade with Ash's Pikachu to complete his collection, but Ash rejected all the offers, not wanting to give up his best friend. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=陶山章央 Akio Suyama |en=Tom Wayland |fi=Petri Hanttu |it=Davide Albano |no=Scott Maurstad |pt_br=Raphael Ferreira |es_eu=Ricardo Escobar |es_la=Gabriel Ortiz |pl=Grzegorz Drojewski |cs=Michal Holán }} Trivia * Sho has a similar personality as Lt. Surge as well as Pokémon choice. Both can be arrogant but will admit defeat and gain respect for the one who defeated them. * In the English dub, Sho speaks using contemporary street slang, using terms like "homeboy", and "noob". * In both English and Japanese, his name can be extracted from the word sho'''ck, which makes sense considering his team is made up of Pokémon. * He is the second character named '''Shō in Japanese who wanted Ash's Pikachu for himself, the first being Zackie. Also like him, he first mistook Pikachu for a wild Pokémon. Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters